Save Him
by TheCatastrophicAnthem
Summary: "One look, one dance, one kiss. That's all you got Alfred, get over it" "I can't" Romerica. Spamano.
1. Visual Examination

**A/N: I probably shouldn't be writing this 'cause frankly I should finish one story before starting another but all in good time, right? Right.**

**But this is just a one-shot inspiration hit while niece-sitting, drinking chocolate milk, listening to Dirty Diana, and other various MJ songs. But mainly that one. Although I'm not sure how any of these effected the outcome of this story, so...yeah. Enjoy!**

**Lars - Netherlands  
**

* * *

Homeroom was a stupid class, and a perfect waste of time. At least that's what Lovino thought, all you did was listen to announcements, take attendance and say the pledge. Then you'd have to wait, the only productive thing you do is watch the clock knowing you could be doing something else. Completely stupid! All he could do now was wait until his name was called. He sighed leaning heavily against his desk letting his cheek rest against his fist, scowling at Sadik for even looking at him. Mask-wearing freak of nature. Then, letting his gaze set on the names of persons being called.

"Gilbert?"

"Kessesse"

"Ivan?"

"Da"

"Francis?"

"Onhonhonhon"

"Antonio?...Antonio?...Is Antonio here today?"

"No" answered Lovino, he knew he didn't have to answer but he always did feel Antonio was his responsibility.

"Then where is he?"

Lovino snorted "The hell should I know" he wasn't his mother.

"Mind your language Lovino-"

"He'll be here. He has to, bastard owes me two dollars"

"Lars, shut up no one cares about you or Toni's drama"

"How about you both belt up-"

"No one asked you Kirkland-"

That's how it started, that's how it always started. That's how Lovino's day always started. The room bursting alive with insults and racial slurs, only for the noise to be escalated by insult thrown by Gilbert at Elizabeta. Letting his gaze wander, he let his sight set on Alfred. Alfred sat diagonal from him in the next row of desk, three seats from the front, one seat from the back. While Lovino sat in the last seat of his row.

With Alfred's head turned Lovino could see the curl or the hair at the end of his neck. The golden

Then, it happened.

Arthur trying to hit Francis with his shoe, for whatever reason, mistakenly missed and hit Alfred instead, rubbing his head Alfred turned looking around the room.

Alfred looked at him. Turning in his chair, and casting a smile towards Lovino noticing his stare. Feeling a familiar heat spread up his neck Lovino averted his gaze, and took to watching the scuffle between Francis and Arthur.

Alfred always be staring, watching, and watching Lovino. Alfred; always keeping his gaze set on him, but its' not like it mattered. Lovino never returned the gesture, instead choosing to shuffle angrily from class to class, trying to tolerate all the mental handicaps in this school until the school day was over.

But now...now, Lovino was returning the gesture. Inhaling, then exhaling boldly Lovino raised his head to meet Alfred's stare. Their eyes may have locked only for an instant but Except Alfred wasn't looking, his eyes were closed. He was laughing. Loudly, he might add, (most likely at the comment made by Francis about Arthur) and though on the outside he may have cringed, what he was feeling on the inside was different. Lovino could admit it wasn't the first time he felt that familiar tug of attraction towards the American. Unsurprisingly Lovino felt his chest tighten at the sound. Alfred's voice would always lower an octave when he laughed, his breath coming out husky and thick. Head thrown back, letting his roar bounce off the walls boisterously and untamed.

Lovino inhaled sharply through his nose.

Alfred was…

…

…

…

Alfred was beautiful. Sure, he was idiotic and self-absorbed, but, Lovino could over look that. He did that first time he had a crush, but that was different. Antonio was different. Antonio is different, well, not really. The more Lovino thought about it, there was more to compare than contrast. Looking over to Antonio, Lovino noted the similarities. Bright eyes; open and trust-worthy, messy strands of hair tousled like the mane of a lion, their joyous laugh, and heart-stopping smile. Hell, even both their names began with an 'A'.

He must have a type, but damn him if he ever said it out loud.

Lovino was looking at him, Alfred could feel it. No one sat behind him plus he sat next to the window, and it'd be really weird to find some creeper staring at him through the bushes. The question of the moment was, could he turn around and face him? Yes. So he did. Alfred shifted in his chair first, then turning around to get hit in the back of the head with-something.

* * *

This time turning around fully, rubbing the sore area on his head ready to blame Ivan for what had ever had just hit him. When he stopped to look, look at Lovino that is. Alfred smiling happily seeing Lovino hold his gaze before choosing to look at his desk. They met eyes only briefly, but Alfred couldn't help but hold his grin seeing the rising blush covering Lovino's cheeks.

Alfred couldn't help but laugh at that, it was a first.

* * *

**A prologue.**

**For some reason I feel there are too many commas in this.**


	2. Conversations & Commentary

**A/N: Because I feel like my summary is so completely misleading I thought I should at least type out the chapters I have written, so I will. ****XD**

**Also thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts**. **It is appreciated and also another motivation for me to finish what I started.**

* * *

Making a decision he'd been putting off since the beginning of the year, Alfred stands up from the seat at his table approaching Lovino's. Today's the day he was finally going to do it. He was going to talk to him. Sure they'd share a smile-a scowl in Lovino's case-but that was different, they'd never talked to one another. Right here, right now Alfred was going to talk the first step, quite literally on fact, but then he notices something. He realizes something is wrong with what he is about to do, a flaw in his plan what does he do now? He wasn't prepared for this!

Shuffling on his feet left-to-right, Alfred knew he should've thought this through. He was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, holding his tray with one hand picking at his food with the other. He_ could_ just go over and sit with him-Lovino. He _could_ walk over, say 'Hi' have quick chat maybe even surprise him, offer _Lovino_ a place at _his_ table, but he couldn't. For some reason Lovino could be rather irritable when having to deal with surprises, more-so with Alfred. Especially with Alfred, but why? That's, what he doesn't understand. Possibly due to the mutual hatred amongst their friends; Antonio, and Arthur? Yes, he noticed. They make it quite obvious-though not as obvious as he and Francis do(but Alfred was sure that was all just pent up sexual tension from them be room mates at their old school).

Not many gave him credit on his observation abilities, especially on reading the atmosphere(he'd already given up trying to find the book, until Arthur had explained the whole ordeal to him). But that had nothing to do with them, did it? Of course not. So, why was he just standing here he _could_ go over there, give Lovino a smile, offer him a hand of friendship. But Lovino didn't like him like _that. _Alfred was vaguely sure he and Antonio had _something_ going on, but all he needed was a chance. Just to get to know Lovino, talk to him(touch him like Antonio does). All he had to do was get Antonio out of the way, and he was home free. A-And maybe they could be more than friends they could be bros!

Laughing at the thought, Alfred's tray nearly falls out his hands when his laughter startles a freshman making they young blonde girl jostle his tray, grasp loosening. Catching it just in time he shakes his head to clear his thoughts, forgetting his place-still standing in the midst of the crowd. He apologizes to the girl's older brother-a sophomore and fellow representative of the schools Fire Arms Club- straightening his posture, he adjust his glasses. With renewed vigor, Alfred swaggers his way towards Lovino's table, with a grin on his face only faltering when he remembers why he _could_ go sit, and or talk to Lovino. He stops, cursing himself mentally for being so stupid.

He was sitting next to Antonio. Lovino was sitting next to Antonio. What? Wait, what was Antonio even doing here?_ He wasn't in homeroom this morning, what gives__?_ He thinks turning his head back around to pay full attention to the pepperoni he was picking at. How did he miss that? More importantly how could he forget the object of his affection's...affection? Maybe he got here during one of the classes, he did see Lovino looking a bit angrier(?) when he passed him in the hall on his way to gym. Alfred sighed, well that _wasn't good_. What was he suppose to do now? He couldn't just waltz over there and _ask _to sit with them...or could he? No. The answer was 'no', Arthur would kill him if he found out what he was about to do. The Brit was always rather serious when it came to these type of things, even if it meant being polite to the person you are currently enemies with-even if they don't know it. Obviously he'd have to wait to be invited over. That's the way it worked, at least according to Arthur. He could already here the voice of his mental Arthur; _It's common courtesy you fool!_ Chuckling Alfred looked back over his shoulder to see Arthur pass Lovino's table heading for where they usually sat-the table he had just occupied.

Looking back and forth between the two Alfred can't decide. Lovino was right there, but he always sat with Arthur, and Antonio... Plus he was _still_ standing in the middle of the lunch room, most of the cafeteria occupants gracing him with looks of confusion seeing him _just stand there_ like some oblivious left-lane occupant caught up in traffic.

"Damn it" he hissed noticing Arthur's own look of puzzlement, leading Alfred to finally walk over and sit with the Brit. "Hey, Artie" he says in greeting

"Hello Alfred" Arthur replies turning to give Alfred his full attention, and scowling at the use of his 'nickname' "Something bothering you?"

"Wha- Yeah, everything's good" Alfred replies with a grin smile wavering only for a short moment, but Arthur catches it.

Arthur hums not believing his words. Alfred was always rather dense when it came to the emotions of others, especially his own. He could tell something was off, Alfred constantly wore his heart on his sleeve and to see him in such a dejected mood was rather depressing.

"Would you tell me why you choose today to subject yourself to such humiliation?" he ask instead choosing ignore Alfred's demeanor, knowing how the American refuses to acknowledge his own daunting emotions, yet still helps those with their own 'emotional issues'.

"Humiliation?" He laughs, finally sitting down "I'm just being different" replies Alfred regaining his cheerful persona.

"I hardly see how taking up valuable walking space is being different, nor do I find it to be humorous" he states opening his bagged lunch, he wouldn't be caught dead eating the chemistry quiz filth this school called lunch.

"No need to be so negative" whines Alfred "Whatcha bring for lunch to day?"

Twitching at Alfred's words Arthur huffs "Do not change the subject Alfred, I'd like to stay one one topic of conversation" he says pulling out sandwich from a plastic bag, and taking a bite.

"Uh, yeah" Alfred starts eying Arhtur's pre-wrapped...something from its containment "sorry just curious about your, um, lunch" and he was if he could call it that, he was more worried than anything, watching the Brit take a bite and making a face at Arthur's ability to stomach the whatever it is. Yuck!

"So tell me Alfred, why" it was more of a statement than a question, and they both knew it.

There was no use denying the inevitable Arthur was going to have to find out sooner or later, as if he could hide for long any way. "Well, you know Lovino" Heaving a sigh Alfred straightened his back, placing his hands on his thighs, grabbing the material of his pants.

Lovino? Ah, the eldest of the Italian brothers Arthur knew him, but only briefly. He knew he had some connection to...to someone that annoyed painstakingly frustrated him to no end. For some reason could not remember, nodding Arthur allows him to continue.

"We're going to be friends" he said hands tightening harshly against the fabric of his jeans.

_Friends?_ "Friends?" he echoed his thoughts."Well, that's nice, I suppose." Why has Alfred telling him this? What did he expect his reaction to be?

He wasn't angry? Arthur wasn't mad at him? Alfred visibly relaxed, letting his posture go slack, he placed his hands on the table reaching out for Arthur's. Making him drop his thing(seriously what the hell is that?) he squeezed making his knuckles go white. "So, you're really not made at me or nuthin'?"

Feeling his face grow warm at the contact Arthur snatches his hands back immediately "Of course not, Alfred your personal affairs have nothing to do with me" replied Arthur wiping his sweaty palms on his sweater vest.

Alfred not noticing this continues his ramblings in thanks to Arthur about _how totally awesome _he is being right now for not letting his _playa hatin' _on Antonio ruin his potential friendship with Lovino. Honestly Arthur couldn't understand why he'd be so worried in the first place it's not like he wasn't mature enough to share Alfred with his peers, just be cause he didn't get with Antonio-

Antonio.

Arthur felt a raging heat creep up his neck "_Bloody hell Alfred, calm down_" he stressed through clenched teeth.

Alfred stopped mid-sentence noticing Arthur's red face. "Something wrong Artie?"

Arthur couldn't believe it of all the international students in the entire school, of all the students to come from a Mediterranean country it had to be the one closest to that Spanish bastard! Of course something was wrong, he still had a grudge over this past summers happenings. No wonder the American had been so worried, he had the right to be. If Arthur were to tell him what happened those last two weeks of their vacation he'd feel the same way. Looking behind Alfred he saw how that green-eyed monster molested that poor Italian with his eyes. Alfred was out of his league, both in competition and potential dating. Alfred may have not known the extent of his infatuation with Lovino, but Arthur did. He couldn't allow Alfred to risk his reputation by socializing with people like, like _them. _Looking back over Alfred shoulder he can see Lovino _looking_ at them, thus leading Antonio to turn and look. And the idiot actually had the nerve to wave at him.

"No."

And he'd be damned if he allowed the only person he cared about to get his heart broken by someone like _them._

* * *

**So I guess this means there is indeed a plot? O.O **

**Oh my.**

**p.s. I dreamed this chapter, when I woke up the conversation between Arthur and Alfred took place at my aunts house between my sister and brother. Strange.  
**


End file.
